


The Little Things About You

by MemoriesofKpop



Category: nctizen
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jaehyun - Freeform, NCT 2018, NCT U, Nct2018, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, yoonoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofKpop/pseuds/MemoriesofKpop
Summary: From the way they smile to the sound of their laughter. Every detail matters when you fall in or out of love.





	The Little Things About You

The soft piercing sound of the white porcelain cup carefully decorated with beautiful hand painted flowers meeting the hard wooden table echoed throughout the silent room. She brings her other hand to the cup as well, fingers gently tracing the design as the cup rests on the surface. His hand sat on the table as his fingers drummed against a cup of his own. He glanced up at her, not knowing what to say– or to even speak at all. Her eyes were locked onto the fragile item in her hands, glistening.

The hair that usually gently framed her face was now tucked behind her ear. It had only been now that he noticed these small changes. Why hadn’t he noticed before? Were her eyes always this sad? Was her frame always this small? ….Was she always this unhappy?

With a clear of her throat, he snapped out of his thoughts.

“I…I understand,” he said, finally speaking up.

“Then…I guess this is it…” she replied, her voice softer than he was ever used to. He watched as she grabbed her small bag and stand up from her seat. Automatically, he stood up as well. His body had been used to leaving as a pair. He awkwardly stood there as she gathered her things from the table that stood between them, knowing it would be even more awkward if he sat back down only to stand back up. She took a few steps towards the door behind him. Her perfume that trailed behind her as she passed him reminded him of home. Has she always smelled this nice? 

Now with her hand on the door, she paused and looked at the man she used to call hers. With eyes brimming with tears, she let out a small breath. “Goodbye, Jaehyun.”

He offered a small nod and a slight bow in reply, with his right hand moving up but not quite reaching the height of his shoulders, knowing better than to trust his own voice. Was she always this sweet? This nice? This beautiful?

As the door swung closed behind her, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Goodbye…”

And just like that, he had watched the love of his life walk right out. 

It was now that he noticed all the little things about her– but now was too late.


End file.
